


Afterl!fe Tumblr Imagines

by meif-wa (fizziefizzco)



Category: AFTERL!FE
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, ill update the tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziefizzco/pseuds/meif-wa
Summary: Tumblr Imagines/Headcanons from the game Afterl!fe from my tumblr: meif-wa.
Relationships: various
Kudos: 19





	1. "You can kiss me if you like, you don't have to ask" + Ghilley || Fluff Friday Starters

You hate your shift partner with a burning passion. They somehow ditched you on your patrol shift, leaving you to wander around the gardens and look for anything suspicious. The moment that you passed by a topiary that your roommate [not the shift partner] had excellently cut, you heard quiet sobbing and sniffling.   
Aiish~ You were really hoping that this wasn’t a vengeful spirit.  
Should you go get your manager?   
Quietly and carefully moving closer to the source of the noise, you were surprised to find NOT a vengeful spirit, but instead you found -  
“Ghilley?” You pressed out cautiously, reaching forward to where your loved one was curled up on the ground in a ball of tears. You were by no means an expert in mental health, but he looked to be having a panic attack. He was rocking and sobbing and you could barely make out what he was saying. Ghilley didn’t even seem to notice that you were there with him.   
You sat down on the ground next to him and thought for a moment about what you could do that wouldn’t hurt Ghilley in any way.   
“Sweetness, do you mind if I touch you? Shake your head if you don’t want me to touch you, and nod if you do.” Your voice was clear, firm and loud enough... though you weren’t sure if it got through to Ghilley. It didn’t matter, you were prepared to sit next to him until he felt safe and calmed down. Luckily for you though, you could see your raven haired boyfriend nod, a definite nod to show you that it was okay for you to touch him. He’d even reached one of his hands out to you.   
Gently, you moved so that Ghilley’s head was in your waist. Your hands moved gracefully and gently, combing your fingers through his hair. Then, like flicking on a switch, you had an idea. You always carried your favorite pair of over-ear headphones with you around your neck. They weren’t always playing music, but they brought you comfort simply by always being there- and they had a fairly decent sound elimination aspect about them.   
Removing them from your neck, you settled them gently over Ghilley’s ears, and plugged the other end into your device. As you searched for something calming to play, you thought to yourself - why was Ghilley all the way out here? Your department was a fair distance away from the 14th department, though on the same campus. If he was out here, either he thought the distance helped or.. or something out here triggered his panic attack. You shook your head, it didn’t matter right now- all that mattered was helping Ghilley.   
You smiled softly, as you found a song that you yourself knew had calming powers. It was an old song from way back when you were alive, and you’d managed to get the file transferred onto your soul reaper device. Pressing play, you set the device down so that either of you had access to it. Watching Ghilley with a certain mounting anxiety, you wondered to yourself if this was even working..  
What if it made it worse?   
Oh god no.   
You were about to change the song, when you noticed that Ghilley had stopped shaking. He uncurled himself, turning over so that he was laying on his back, and he looked up at you with a teary-eyed expression. He was just finishing up crying, but some of the tears had yet to escape fully. His eyes were bloodshot, not quite the same color as his irises - but they were red from the man’s tears.   
“Why didn’t you leave me alone?” He asked in a barely audible whisper, tucking some of his own hair behind his ear; the raven colored whisps still impeccably straight. You offered him a gentle smile as you caressed Ghilley’s cheek, gently rubbing a circle. “Hmm.” You hummed, looking away for a moment as you thought about your answer  
“I want you to know that you can rely on me, love. You don’t need to hide your emotions.” You spoke your answer with a gentle determination, as though it was the simplest thing that you were most sure of saying. Ghilley wanted to make up some sassy comeback, to brush your affection off and go back to brooding on his own- but he couldn’t. You were too good for him, at least in his mind. Ghilley raised a hand to cover his eyes as he allowed himself to smile genuinely.   
“Aigoo.” Ghilley let out with a small chuckle. “What did I do in my past life to get someone as good as you?” Removing his hand from his eyes, he then began wiping away his own tears from his cheeks- still laying with his head in your lap. You watched him with that same smile, only idly playing with his hair as he wiped his tears away. Halfway through he just... stopped abruptly, and his expression turned a bit more serious.   
“Can..” Ghilley spoke softly, as though he was testing the waters with each word, “Can I kiss you?” the question instantly lit up your face. An expression of genuine awe appeared alongside a fierce blush. Your hand dropped away from his hair, eyes glittering as you let out a soft chuckle yourself. “You can kiss me whenever you like love. You don’t need to ask.” You spoke quietly, not even giving him a moment to react when you pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Gentle but tasting of strawberry soda- Ghilley’s hands reached up to grab both sides of your face as he kissed back.


	2. “May I kiss you, please?”  + June || Fluff Friday Starters

“Keep your back straight!” You yell out as a battle cry, your sparring partner nodding as he fixed his own posture. 

You were sparring today with June. It was something that you and him did often, and no matter how many times you tried to ask him about why he liked sparring with you.. you got the same answer. June was always a man of passion and bonds. He held tight bonds with his team members, and lived life with passion for everything. So, being the passionate man he was, if he was trying to flirt- it sounded just like anything else he’d say.

That is.. until..

“Can I kiss you?” The words hit you like a freight train.

You stop, paused momentarily after June’s question. Can. I. Kiss. You. The words swam around in your brain while your face heated up and turned a bright red. June on the other hand, said nothing and just kept a wide grin on his face while he waited for your answer. Though it would not be one he expected. 

You took advantage of both of your unfocused states and managed to push June to the ground, getting on top of him once his back hit the training floor’s mat. Your hands were placed on either side of his head, and looked at him with an intense but quizzical look

“What?” You huffed, the first words you’d spoken since June had even posed the question. June’s expression had morphed into one that you’d never seen before. Half-lidded eyes and a kind of smile that drove a bolt up your spine.

“I want to kiss you. “ He said again, reaching up to tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear as he looked up from his position below you. Your eyes trailed after his, only blushing more as you realized the compromising position the two of you were in. “If you don’t say anything, I’ll kiss you anyway.” June added, that same smile that drove you insane now having a bit of a tease to it.

Ah, but you didn’t say anything though. You were too busy in your own head. Trying to weigh the situation out, weigh out what words you could say to him. Of course you liked him! Hell, you’d been waiting for this moment for some time... you - you just didn’t think he felt that same way around you.June looked at you as well, trying to judge your swirling thoughts from your expression. Fuck it, he decided, and went for it.

The kiss that June pressed to your lips was hard and full of passion, just like everything else he did. He pulled away for a second, only to take you in another kiss. You let go, falling on top of June for the second kiss. One of his hands tangled in your hair, while the other one held your waist close to him. You had no time to evaluate what this kiss meant, before the two of you were interrupted

“Uh June!” A voice broke the two of you out of your near-lust. It was Aitachi, another soul reaper from June’s department. You rolled over to the side, falling on your back as June shot up like a firework. “YES! Aitachi what do you need?” He asked in that loud but sunshine-y tone. Though you were a bit flustered, you were also slightly frustrated from being interrupted during your first ever moment like this.

“Ah- Manager needs us for something right away!” Aitachi looked between the two of you, not having any idea what had just been going on. He’d likely ask kirr later, who would ALSO have no idea, and probably say you were wrestling.

“Alright!” June turned around to you before he left the training room. “I’ll contact you later.” You nodded at him, trying to avert your gaze from Aitachi as the pair left. You laid out on the mat for quite some time before shaking your body and letting out a squeal of happiness. Oh this was happening.


	3. Playing with Ghilley's Hair Headcanons

**Playing with Ghilley’s hair**

  * The sight of ghilley taking a nap in the courtyard is a new one to you. He’s not fond of having himself in vulnerable positions, so you wonder if he’s gearing up for a prank or something.. only to find him napping. Huh, you think, interesting
  * Inching closer to him you realize that ghilley is kinda peaceful when he sleeps. It’s not much different than when he’s awake, only he’s not scheming when he’s asleep. You take a seat on the bench next to him, after a long mental conversation on weather or not you should wake him up. You had decided that it would be wrong to do so and instead decide to keep him company.
  * When you sit down, you suddenly find Ghilley scooting closer to you. He lays his head on you and you freak out for a moment half because you have no clue what’s going on, and half because this is like a dream come true. You can’t move because you don’t want to wake him up. So you try to keep your mind off of him until he wakes up. You hands move on their own and suddenly you’re playing with his hair.
  * Ghilley bolts awake to find you staring down at him. He’s caught in a moment of unpreparedness and is clearly taken by surprise. “W-what?” He’s grabbed for your wrist but then the moment he realizes you pose no danger to him, he’s calmed down and settles into a smile.
  * He secretly likes having you run your hands in his hair- though he’s never going to tell you that of course. (At least not right away) so he’ll let you stay next to him until he’s got something else he needs to do - it if someone interrupts you two. He’ll also take more “naps” often since he won’t outright tell you he wants you to play with his hair.




	4. Afterl!fe Boys Favorite Drinks Headcanons

##  **Mane // Morning**

  * _**Ell**_ \- any kind of juice drink. Especially fruit smoothies. He could down so many of them.
  * _**Jamie**_ \- any kind of home made fruit or vegetable juice. Not smoothies but cold pressed juice that he makes himself.
  * _**Ghilley**_ \- another one that won’t tell you what he likes. It’s can coffee from vending machines.
  * _**Licht**_ \- those kinds of fun crafted sodas. Like agave and sarsaparilla, the kinda stuff you don’t find everyday.



##  **Die // Day**

  * _**Theo**_ \- plain black tea and black coffee. Theo is very particular about his tea and coffee he drinks. It has to be the same brand for him. He buys it himself.
  * _**June**_ \- energy drinks and cola! He likes generally upbeat and typical guy things, so I think he’d be into these.
  * _**Louis**_ \- the most over the top and complicated sugary blended coffee drink ever. He’s that extra.
  * _**Ethan**_ \- red wine. Ethan is no nonsense but he’s got a classy and Knight-like aspect of him.



##  **Hesperide // Twilight**

  * _**Noah**_ \- Black tea. Simple and reliable Noah is simple as expected. He loves all kinds of tea, and is even good at tea ceremonies.
  * _**Sian**_ \- strawberry soda! He loves strawberries and generally likes casual food, so strawberry soda it is!
  * _**Kati**_ \- this bitey baby loves hot chocolate! He has to ask for help making it though. “Don’t talk to me until I’ve had my hot chocoholate.”
  * _**Cyrille**_ \- “I don’t like anything” ..... ten minutes later “... I’m grabbing an energy drink.”



##  **Noctu // Night**

  * _**Aitachi**_ \- Green tea! Aitachi loves the energy that it naturally has, along with the health benefits of tea. It helps him feel like a true warrior!
  * _**Kirr**_ \- he enjoys water mostly because he’s a survival based person - but kirr also likes warm milk and black coffee.
  * **_Nine_** \- aloe juice, as he literally mentions it in his about page. Serene and refreshing.
  * _**Day**_ \- milk drinks. Any kind. This sentient ball of sunshine loves milk. He especially likes strawberry but doesn’t want to pick a favorite.



##  **Dialucio // Dawn**

  * _**Quincy**_ \- Chai! The king of the underworld likes it spicy!! He loves the way the spices mix and how they smell.
  * _**Youssef**_ \- coffee with light cream and sugar. This boy is so refreshing. Prefers vanilla cream.
  * _**Mori**_ \- Sake. He’s the kinda guy that won’t tell you though. “It’s a secret ;p~”
  * _**Verine**_ \- Herbal tea made with herbs meant to cure basic illnesses. It’s not that he believes it’ll make him feel better. It’s all out of habit.




End file.
